


Caught

by ifdaryldiesweriot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Bondage, Degradation, F/M, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Pain, Reader-Insert, Suspicious Castiel, Violence, demon reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdaryldiesweriot/pseuds/ifdaryldiesweriot
Summary: Even if Sam and Dean are happy to believe that the reader is a reformed demon, Castiel knows better, and he's desperate to prove it. The question is, what will happen when she gets caught?





	Caught

You tried to keep your breathing calm as you sat in the back of the Impala, going over the plan in your head for the hundreth time that night. Months worth of prep had gone into this. Getting the Winchesters to trust you - a demon, of all people - hadn't been an easy task. You'd had to go on dozens of hunts with the brothers to prove your loyalty, even taking down a few fellow demons in the process. Your reputation in Hell was quickly becoming tarnished, with only Crowley knowing your real intentions for buddying up with two of Hell's most wanted.

He'd tasked you with bringing him a rare knife, giving you little details as to what it was for, besides promising "If you do this for me, I'll let you rule by my side." That was incentive enough to make you jump headfirst into this suicide mission without any further questions.

Somehow, you'd manage to pass the Winchester's test, becoming their friend and gaining enough access to the bunker to know exactly where to look for the blade. Although you didn't have free reign around the place, you were sure that snagging it tonight, when the boys were worn out and had their guard down, wouldn't be a problem. Or at least it wouldn't be a problem, if it wasn't for one tiny issue.

Castiel was glaring at you unashamedly from the other side of the back seat, his blue eyes burning into your head as if he was trying to figure out what was going on in your mind. _Good luck with that, feathers._ You thought to yourself, biting back a smirk.

His dislike of you wasn't just an amusing part of the job though, he posed a serious risk to your objective. You had one chance to do this, and from the way his eyes burned into you relentlessly from the second you showed up, he seriously did not trust you.

"You guys alright back there?" Dean shouted over his shoulder from the driver seat. "It's too quiet without you two arguing back there, you're not acting on that freaky angel-demon sexual tension while you're inside Baby, are you? You know the rules."

"We are not." Castiel answered for the both of you, his voice a little more gruff than normal. "And there is no... Tension." He added, staring hard into your eyes for a second before looking away from you entirely for the first time since you'd gotten into the car.

If he'd kept the eye contact up any longer, you'd have been tempted to flash your black eyes at him, though admittedly the last time you'd done so had ended disasterously. If it wasn't for his grace, you were willing to bet he'd still be sporting a cracked rib, and your demon blood definitely saved you from an unattractive scar on your face. Riling him up was too fun, and it was the one thing that made cosying up with the Winchesters worth it, besides retrieving the blade of course.

When Dean pulled the car up to the bunker entrance, it was a huge relief when Castiel announced that he would be checking in upstairs to find out what was going on with the rest of his winged family. With him gone, you comfortably followed the brothers inside, knowing your plans had just been made a hundred times easier. 

The second you entered the kitchenette, Dean slid you over a cold beer which you took gratefully. You raised the bottle to your lips, draining it within moments. 

"I think I could do with something stronger after battling those two demons tonight." You told Dean. "You do realise that my reputation is going to shit down there? I'm basically signing my own death warrant by heping you guys."

"Then why are you doing it?" Sam asked not unkindly, but curious, as Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and poured you a generous helping.

You rolled your eyes. "How many times are we going to go over this? Crowley is an asshole who can't handle being turned down, and who better to come to for protection from the King of Hell, than the guys who kick his ass on a weekly basis." You lied. Well, it was a half lie really, there was no denying that Crowley was an asshole, but that had never caused you turn down his advances yet.

You looked down at the glass Dean had poured you, and you turned your nose up a little. "Not to be picky, but have you got any ice?"

"Big freezer down the hall, third room to your left." He told you, leaving you to grab it yourself as he sat down heavily in his seat, visibly worn out from the hunt.

You didn't hesitate in taking the opportunity to stroll through the bunker unattended. The second you were out of sight, you headed straight to the weapon room, mentally reminding yourself to grab ice on your way back.

You spotted it almost instantly, having had its location memorised for weeks. In a few quiet strides you grabbed the blade, unsheathing it and turning it over in your hands to examine it, trying to figure out what made it so special. Clearly the boys didn't know of any special qualities it held either, otherwise they wouldn't have left it lying around so carelessly. Whatever this knife was used for, it was important - or at least that was what Crowley reckoned.

Popping the sheathe back on, you went to slip the blade into your pocket. As you reached down to your waist though, a hand grabbed your arm firmly.

"(Y/N)." A rough voice behind you growled in warning, making your heart thud almost painfully in panic.

"Castiel." You replied, turning around to face the angel, struggling in his grip. "That was a short trip to Heaven, are the other angels really that sick of you?"

The hand on your arm tightened significantly, and you knew you'd touched a nerve. "I knew you were up to something." He told you, his eyes narrow.

"I don't think the boys would mind me borrowing a knife for a while, not when mine got lost while I was busy saving your ass tonight." You replied, willing yourself to stay calm.

"I didn't need your assistance," he said plainly. "And if you're so sure that it's ok, why didn't you ask them to borrow one in the first place instead of sneaking down here?"

"I think the real question is why you are following me around using your grace as some kind of an invisibility cloak. It's kind of pervy, don't you think?" You teased, giving him a mock look of disgust.

His face shows the same level of distain, though you can imagine his isn't being faked. "You really think I'd be interested in a demon whore like you? I don't believe for once second that you aren't crawling into Crowley's bed on a night once you're done playing nice with us."

Crack. Your open palm hit across his face in a flash, your demon strength slapping him so hard that it left both your hand and his cheek with a burning sensation. You didn't mean to hit him, you weren't even sure what he'd said that was so offensive. It's not as though you weren't a regular visitor of the King's bedchambers. Perhaps it was the way he had been looking at you, as though you were trash. 

He didn't respond to the slap straight away, besides rubbing his face gently to ease the sting. He just carried on looking at you as though he was trying to figure out his next move.

"Cat got your tongue?" You asked when he didn't break the silence. "Let's just go upstairs and see what Sam and Dean have to say about you assaulting me in their home. They've been so welcoming to me, I doubt they'd appreciate you treating me like a criminal for borrowing one crappy knife."

"You were the one that hit me," he said icily, his hand still rubbing at his cheek tenderly. "And I've seen you eying up that blade for weeks now, there's more to this than you're admitting."

"Self defence." You shrugged. "And honestly Cas, are you sure there's no sexual tension here? You seem to be watching me a lot. It's kind of cute, in a creepy stalker kind of way. Maybe if you're a good little angel, I'll give you a reward."

You took a step forward, closing the distance between the two of you. This ploy wasn't part of your plans, but you couldn't deny that you were curious. Castiel looked like he was going to explode with unease as you snaked your arms around his neck, pressing your breasts against his firm chest, where you felt him let out an involountarily shaky breath.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice only a fraction higher than its usual gruffness. You noticed, with a twisted sense of glee, that he didn't push you away.

"Don't you want me?" You asked, tilting your head and brushing your lips against his neck. You pressed your hips into his, and you could feel a hard bulge digging into your pelvis. "It feels to me like you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said firmly, making you wonder if he was lying or just totally oblivious to his vessel's body. It wouldn't have suprised you if Castiel was a virgin, he was always playing the 'holier than thou' card against you.

Grinding your hips against his hardness, you pulled your arms tighter around his neck, dragging him down so that his lips were only milimeters away from yours. "Don't you want to kiss me?" You asked, flicking your tongue against his lips for just long enough for him to get a hint of your taste.

There was a pause, and then you felt the angel's lips tearing at your own. His tongue thrust deep into your mouth with no warm up or hesitation. You felt one of his hands creep into your hair, the other wrapping around your waist, pulling you towards him so that he was the one in control. You moaned into his mouth as his hand wound tight in your hair, pulling your head back roughly while he nipped at your bottom lip with his teeth.

When he finally broke away for air, you took a hard gasp of it yourself. The way he kissed you had invoked a primal need inside you, taking away the winning edge in whatever it was that was going on between you. Curiousity was quickly being replaced by a desperate need to feel him inside you, and the second you managed to catch your breath, you pushed him into the bare wall behind him, carrying on the ravaging of his mouth.

Not happy with you taking charge again, Cas slapped your ass hard, making you yelp against his lips, before he flipped positions and slammed your back hard into the cold, dark stone wall.

You were happy to let him take the lead, the way he kissed you so roughly made wetness begin to pool between your legs. His hands left your body for a moment, something that half an hour ago wouldn't have bothered you, but in that moment left you feeling more than a little desperate to have them back.

He took your hands in his, reaching them up high above your head and pinning them to the wall, making you need to stand on your tiptoes slightly to not feel as though your arms were being stretched. There was something about him kissing you while pinning you down that turned you on even more, and you wrapped your thighs around his waist, happy to feel the bulge of his cock was still hard and wanting.

There was a little clicking noise, and then Castiel took a step back. Your legs fell away from him, and though it frustrated you, it didn't stop you from realising something was wrong. Castiel crossed his arms with an amused smirk, looking at you from the slight distance. But if his arms weren't holding you up...

You looked up, spotting the handcuffs that he'd trapped you in. You pulled at them with a hard tug, but all that did was cause the metal to dig into your wrists painfully. "I didn't realise angels had it in them to be kinky." You grinned, but Castiel's face stayed hard.

"Now I've got you trapped, I want to know the real reason that you wanted this knife." He told you firmly, unsheathing it to examine it for himself.

"I told you, because I lost mine." You told him, panic starting to rise again.

"And I told you, I don't believe you." He said, taking the knife and running it softly across your collarbone, just hard enough for little pebbles of blood to form, and to elicit a hiss of pain from you.

"Come on angel, would I lie to you?" You asked, hoping your voice didn't sound hostile. "It's for hunting, I swear."

Castiel shook his head. "I'm going to get Dean and Sam. They'll know how to deal with you."

He turned to leave, but you called out to him. "Wait, Cas. Please. Don't leave me here like this."

He took a step closer to you, taking in the sight of your plump lips from the rough kisses you had shared, and the heave of your chest from your excited state. He pressed against you and sniffed across your body in an obvious way. ''You reek of desperation." He told you, sounding disgusted. "Did you really think I'd lower myself to sleep with a demon? Especially one who's so quick to drop her underwear when she gets in trouble."

His words hurt, but also strangely made you more wet. You'd played around with humiliation when you'd been with Crowley, but the way Castiel degraded you like that was bizarely hot. "Castiel." Your voice was pleading. "Don't make me beg. I want you. And I could feel you wanted me too."

He chuckled, one of the first times that you'd heard the angel laugh. "I can't deny that you're attractive." He said, taking the knife and cutting straight down the front of your shirt, exposing your bra and cleavage. "And you definitely know how to kiss." He trailed the knife over each bra cup, and you could feel the metal pressing hard against your skin, only seperated from your nipples by the wafer thin bra.

With one more cut, your bra fell open too, the metal nipping at the soft flesh between your breasts, causing blood to flow lightly from the little cut as your bra hung to your sides, leaving your chest totally exposed.

His eyes fixated on your breasts, and he drew a careful line across your chest. You hissed as the knife pressed against one nipple and then the other. He wasn't cutting you this time, but the sharpness still stung.

"Please Castiel," you whined, tugging fruitlessly against the restraints. "I need you."

He chuckled again. "Really?" He asked, one eyebrow raised cockily. He pulled your jeans down, too lazy to bother cutting the thick fabric away. Your underwear however, he had no problem slicing off your body. You made sure to stay still as he cut away the flimsy material of your underwear, but he still managed to nick at your hipbones. From his smile, it wasn't accidental.

Standing - or rather hanging, in front of the handsome angel, completely naked while he stood there fully dressed, made you feel so vunerable, something you hadn't felt since becoming a demon, and you couldn't lie - it was a total turn on.

Castiel cocked his head, getting a good look at you. "You look so beautiful like this," he praised, running a gentle hand through your hair. "It's a shame I'm going to have to torture you. We could have been having so much fun instead."

The grip in your hair suddenly changed, becoming painful as he yanked your head backwards, allowing him to press the blade into the taut skin of your neck. "If I were you, I'd stay very still right now." He warned. "Now, what did you really want with this knife."

"To hunt with!" You snapped angrily. "Why can't you just believe me?" _Because it's not true,_ said a little voice in your head, but you ignored it, you didn't need a sudden conscience.

"You're lying." Castiel said angrily, tugging at your hair again, the movement causing the knife to cut into your thoat painfully.

"No, I'm not!" You insisted. "Please Cas, stop this. It's not fun anymore."

"Playing house with demons isn't my idea of fun, but yet here you are."

"Really? That's not what I heard. Apparently you and that slut, Meg, had something going before she got herself offed." You realised you'd gone to far the moment you'd said it.

Castiel didn't look angry anymore, he looked livid. He pressed a hand to your throat and pinned you to the wall, completely blocking your oxygen supply. "Don't you dare talk about her," he warned, his voice husky.

You felt his knee jerk into your stomach violently, but his hand on your throat meant that you couldn't even scream out. Just as your vision started to go black, he released his grip, and you took long, painful, laboured breaths. 

"I'm sorry." You said honestly, your voice hoarse. If demons could cry, you knew you'd be sobbing. Your body ached, and you felt so humilated being trapped like this, and that was without factoring in your somehow unwaivering desire for the angel.

"I'm done playing games, (y/n). What do you want with this knife."

"Crowley wants it," you admitted, defeated. "He asked me to get it for him, I don't know why."

Castiel looked triumphant. "I knew it!"

"Please let me go now," you begging him, wanting desperately to cover up your body.

"I haven't decided what to do with you yet," the angel told you, walking across the room to perch on the table in the centre of the room. "But I'm not letting you go. You've been a pain in my ass for months now, and you're going to pay for that."

"So you're going to what, kill me?" You asked.

Castiel shrugged non-committedly. "I need to go and clear my head, speak to Sam and Dean."

He took one last look at you, taking in every inch if your body with his eyes, and then disapeared out of the room, clicking the lights off and leaving you in total darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was meant to be a one shot but I'm thinking of possibly carrying on, I've far too many dirty, filthy ideas in my head, just waiting to come out.  
> Let me know in the comments if you want more, and if you think that the other boys should get a turn at playing with the reader, or if Cas should enjoy his new toy solo.


End file.
